


Squash, Sweat and Stamina

by pastarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cock Sucking, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastarc/pseuds/pastarc
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45





	Squash, Sweat and Stamina

One... two... three. One... two... three. Slowly and steadily, Harry had kept on rhythmically counting along with his backhands, trying to sync in his heavy breathing with the audible slams of the ball against the wall opposite him. Switching now and then to a forehand, his whole body tensed between each new set, and he felt immense pleasure as the tension drained away with each swing of his muscular arm, the hard contact between the ball and the racket sending an unusually calming shot of vibration which travelled all the way from the tips of his fingers, down to his toes.

Squash – now there’s a proper sport. Engaging your entire body, making you sweat it out – and the best part? You could do it all by yourself, with no unnecessary bullshit. “No teammates. No trouble, no petty squabbles, no full locker rooms, no having to coordinate and set up training sessions as everyone saw fit, according to their own schedules. Just me, myself and I, whenever I want it and however I want it – on my own terms.” Harry thought to himself, large droplets of sweat pouring down his forehead, his drenched polo shirt clinging to his wide, strong chest. He finally started feeling that sweet tinge of fatigue after a proper workout. It was time to hit the showers – let the steam finally off. God knows he needs it after this absolute hell of a week.

***

Another week filled with nothing but paperwork had passed, and Harry practically ran out of the locker room, racket gripped in hand, anxious to get his session started. To his great disappointment, he had found that the squash room had already been occupied. A tall, lean, blond man stood there, already completely immersed in the game. Harry stood frozen for a little while, just observing the swift, smooth backhands the man so easily threw, his technique perfect. He finally decided to knock on the glass that divided them. The man’s earphones prevented him from hearing anything at first. So Harry knocked harder. No reaction, again. He knocked as hard as he could without damaging the glass. Finally the man stopped, taking one of the earphones out. He slowly turned his head around to look at Harry, with slight irritation showing on his face.

“What?”

“Excuse me, but… how much longer will you play?”

“Unfortunately for you, I was just getting started.” There was a right sense of entitlement in his voice. Unfortunately for him, though, Harry had felt the same thing, and was prepared to quarrel over it.

“Well, I have this agreement with the gym owner… You see, he lets me have the squash room all to myself every Friday and Saturday, from 9 pm to 11 pm.”

“Not today… friend. I’ve paid my share to occupy it today. So why don’t you run along… do some cardio, or something. And please quit bothering me.”

 _Oh, no you don’t_ , Harry thought to himself. _I’m not letting it go that easily_.

“Hey!” The man shouted as Harry entered the room imposing himself on the man’s right-hand side, adamant not to budge an inch.

“Have you not heard what I’ve just said?”

“Too bad. Now you’ve got yourself a pair.”

“That’s not how I do things.”

“Me neither.” Answered Harry, leering straight into the man’s grey eyes.

The man grinned back. “Okay then. You won’t mind me testing you out then, huh?”

“Be my guest.”

A particularly fast-pacing game of squash ensued. The man was absolutely marvelous. His legs skipped so quickly and elegantly, Harry had trouble keeping up. In no time, he found himself sweating more than ever before, barely having the time to wipe the sweat off his brow between the sets.

The two men got so into the game, both lost track of time – not before long, 11 pm had already rolled around. Both now stood with their arms resting on their knees, breathing shallow.

“Not bad. Not bad at all.” Was all the blond man could muster between his shallow breaths. “I’m Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy.”

“Harry. Harry Potter. You’re spectacular yourself, if you don’t mind me saying. Have long have you been doing squash?”

“Quite a while.” Draco smiled, his already flushed cheeks becoming a bit more so.

***

Before Harry knew it, the squash sessions against Draco became a regular weekly occurrence. Alongside him, Harry found his own technique improving. The squash sessions grew into meet-ups before their sessions and regular walks home after their sessions. In their initial sporting rivalry, the men grew quite fond of each other. 

“Your forehand is becoming better and better with each game.” Draco remarked one night in the locker room, after a particularly exhausting session, talking over the sound of the shower Harry had set to warm up, the steam enveloping them both. “But you still have a problem with your stamina.”

“Oh, really?” Harry retorted, carefully observing the lean muscle of Draco’s arms as the other man removed the drenched polo shirt off his torso.

“Yeah. But no matter. Nothing that can’t be improved upon.” Draco observed casually.

“Oh I can show you my stamina, alright.” He left Draco bewildered as he quickly moved over to his side with an attempt to kiss him.

Draco recoiled towards the showers. The grey eyes locked with the bright greenness of Harry’s eyes. They started following the drop of sweat falling down Harry’s temple and stopped at the full, luscious lips. Placing one thin hand on the shoulder, he decided to return the kiss. “You know… I never knew… you thought about me that way.” He managed to breathe out between the quick pecks at Harry’s moist lips.

Harry simply leaned into him, running his fingers through the wet hair, kissing him fully, grinding his hips against Draco’s. His lips tasted so briny and so, so sweet at the same time. His hips ground back with a shot of pleasure, as he felt Harry’s erection grow behind the towel and against his thigh. It was thick and throbbing heavily. The kisses became sloppier and Harry cupped Draco’s jaw, running his thumb along the soft skin that glistened tightly over the sharp jawline.

“Fuck, your lips taste so good.”

“Wait until you taste my cock.” Harry could barely muster anything as he removed the towel with one hand, the other still caressing the jaw. His full, throbbing erection was now in full view.

He grabbed onto Draco’s thigh, as the other man grabbed on his shaft, slowly moving his fingers up to the tip. He could feel every single vein twitch with arousal. “So… thick.” He moaned out, getting on his knees. His eyes found Harry’s yet again as the tip of his tongue started to play around with the balls, his fingers still tightly wrapped around the base.

Harry let out a small squeal. The tip of the tongue started to move up the underside of the shaft, feeling every hot vein, the fingers slowly caressing up to the tip of the cock. The tongue finally reached the tip of the cock, playing around again, swirling around to pick up the precum that pooled up, and the thin lips parted to swallow Harry whole. Harry rewarded him with a moan, as he felt the hot breath around his shaft, the tips of the fingers now fondling the balls, the tongue exploring every single inch of the thickness.

His cock twitched furiously, begging for a release, but then he remembered his promise of stamina and could barely hold another loud moan as he ran his fingers through the hair, trying to get Draco to slow down. But Draco simply refused, and picked up the pace, letting Harry’s girth fill his throat, the tip hitting against the back of it.

Faster and faster his tongue worked as Harry’s hips decided to fuck his mouth into oblivion, and not before long, Harry came loudly down Draco’s throat – the cock now twitching differently, filling his mouth with warm cum. His whole body shivered from the intensity of the orgasm.

With a loud popping sound, Draco let out a self-satisfied laugh.

“As I’ve said. We’ll have to work on your stamina.”

“As frequently as possible, I hope.” Harry returned the laugh.


End file.
